This application relates to the field of atomic physics and atomic engineering, particularly to the control of charged particles present within and beyond the heliosphere for the protection and shielding of spacecraft, vehicles, base stations, contents and astronauts from solar wind, cosmic radiation and internal secondary radiation through an efficient and effective process.